Une histoire de cours d'espagnol
by Vacarmes
Summary: "Monsieur Isaac ? Oh par Hadès, Newt n'allait jamais aussi vite, il allait définitivement mourir ; Thomas partait de ce pas creuser sa propre tombe. Et il sentait et pouvait clairement voir l'onde d'énervement autour du corps du blond, et le regard qu'il lui lança le fît péniblement déglutir et lui promettait mille souffrance."


**Mot de l'auteur :** _Ehhhhh, ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais pas poster de Newtmas ! Et bien du coup, me revoilà avec un petit o.s qui traînait dans mes dossiers attendant sagement que je le termine. Et maintenant que c'est chose faîte, je vous l'offre ; bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer :** _Les personnages sont toujours à James, ouin._

 **N.T**

Thomas voulait s'écraser la tête contre sa table de cours. C'était vraiment l'enfers, elle était l'enfers en personne et le brun était à deux doigts de se repentir pour l'intégralité de ses pêchers – bon sang il était désolé, promis il ne mangerait plus jamais des nouilles aux crevettes en pleine, il le jurait. Mais une petite voix bien raisonna dans sa tête, lui hurlant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il cède face à cette vieille harpie ; qu'il devait être fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et son horrible façon de rouler les « r ».

Edison espérait si fort qu'elle s'étouffe en roulant cette stupide lettre pendant qu'elle lui positionnait au visage. Il pensait pourtant qu'elle aurait compris, que l'illumination l'aurait frappé en ces six mois de cours d'espagnol, et qu'elle aurait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas voir cette langue en peinture, ni l'entendre sans que ses frêles oreilles en pâtissent et encore moins la parler. Et pourtant, elle continuait de s'acharner sur lui et lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer, et peut-être qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était cela sa punition divine : vivre inlassablement des cours d'espagnol avec cette maudite prof et voir Minho le regarder en se marrant que le foutu asiatique qu'il était pour l'éternité, tel était son châtiment div – oh mon dieu stop, il devait se dépêcher de terminer Saint Seiya.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de Minho ce fichu asiatique lâcheur t'en qu'il y pensait. Cet idiot, huit tables plus loin fricotait avec la petite sœur de Newt, Sonya pendant que lui se faisait encore secouer comme un prunier alors que Minho était autant une bille que lui. Thomas allait hurler au scandale, calomnie c'était forcément un complot ! Il devait sûrement être maudit sur deux-cent cinquante générations parce qu'il capta que Minho sourire en coin rangeait son portable dans sa poche, oh sacre bleu Thomas était cuit. Déjà il se permettait de s'asseoir avec Sonya – alors qu'il était totalement conscient que Newt lui avait mis la pression pour qu'il éloigne Minho de sa sœur – mais en plus, ce soit disant meilleur-ami se permettait de prévenir Newt de ce qu'il se passait en classe ? Thomas allait définitivement mourir parce que Newt allait l'égorger, l'étriper, le dépecer ; le tuer en de plu simples termes. Et si jamais il survivait, il se faisait la promesse de personnellement tuer Minho. En attendant il laissa sa tête s'éclater contre sa table, augmentant d'un décibel de plus les réprimandes de la vieille harpie.

« Oh, Monsieur Isaac », s'interrompit sa professeur d'espagnol.

Monsieur Isaac ? Oh par Hadès, Newt n'allait jamais aussi vite, il allait définitivement mourir ; Thomas partait de ce pas creuser sa propre tombe. Et il sentait et pouvait clairement voir l'onde d'énervement autour du corps du blond, et le regard qu'il lui lança le fît péniblement déglutir et lui promettait mille souffrance.

« Bonjour, Madame, désolé d'interrompre votre cours, je viens chercher Monsieur Edison pour le proviseur. », déclara le blond dans l'encadrement de la porte tout sourire. « Et qu'il prenne ses affaires », ajouta-t-il.

Thomas était cuit, cuit, cuit, cuit.

Il n'avait jamais ranger ses affaires de cours aussi rapidement qu'aujourd'hui. Il était debout et prêt à partir en un temps record, droit et osant à peine respirer en passant dans les rangées pour rejoindre la porte. Quand il passa à côté de Minho, l'asiatique lui défonça gentiment le mollet pour attirer son attention, tout sourire lui offrant même un clin d'œil.

« Tu m'en dois une », lui chuchota-t-il.

« Mange tes morts, et meurs. », trancha Thomas alors que Minho se foutait littéralement de sa gueule.

« Edison, plus vite que ça. »

Thomas était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir aussi il quitta la classe rapidement et il attendit que Newt ouvre la marche pour le suivre. Il pria tous les dieux qu'ils connaissent pour qu'il ne l'emmène pas vraiment chez le proviseur, parce que sinon il était réellement dans le plonk ! Et quand Newt l'eut poussé dans une salle de classe loin des cours et déserte il en fut presque soulagé mais au vue du regard du blond il se dit que finalement, peut-être qu'il aurait préféré faire un petit tour chez Ava Paige.

« Alors, Tommy », commença Newt en s'asseyant sur la table du bureau, « Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui vais prendre cher alors que Minho était assis à côté de ta sœur, à fricoter avec elle ? », s'indigna Thomas dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de son cas.

« Mauvaise réponse, tocard. »

Il était évident qu'après cette phrase le petit Tommy allait passer un très désagréable moment.

Newt se leva et Thomas lâcha son sac à dos quand le blondinet l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise quelconque de la salle. Ensuite, le souffle du plus jeune se coupa brutalement quand son professeur ne se gêna pas pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

« Tommy », Newt attrapa sa nuque pour le reprocher de lui. « Tu étais celui charger de surveiller ma sœur », et l'embrassa sans plus de retenu.

Thomas poussa un gémissement de contentement parce qu'il ne rêvait que de cela depuis deux jours et enfin il l'obtenait. Jusqu'à temps que Newt ne coupe trop brutalement et vite le baiser à son goût.

« Bon », murmura le brun et reprenant son souffle, « Peut-être que j'ai un peu merder, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser sa place et je pouvais pas attirer l'attention de la prof d'espagnol sur moi ! », tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Apparemment, il n'aurait pas dû tenter de se justifier parce qu'au vu du sourire de Newt il venait de s'enterrer dix pieds sous terre. Parfois, il se disait qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il apprenne à se taire, peut-être que ça lui sauverait la vie un jour, si Newt le laissait repartir vivant.

« Ne pas attirer l'attention de la prof d'espagnol sur toi ? Bizarrement elle avait l'air vraiment très concentrer sur toi quand je suis arrivé. »

« Simple coïncidence », marmonna-t-il.

Newt lui mordit le cou signe qu'il n'était pas dupe pour un sous et qu'il allait lui faire regretter de c'être attirer pour la énième fois les foudres de la vielle harpie.

« Mais vraiment », tenta tout de même une dernière fois Thomas, « C'était une simple coïncidence. Je pense qu'elle voulait faire passer le temps plus vite en s'en prenant à moi parce que bon tout le monde sait que les cours d'espagnol sont vraiment chiant mais aussi que je suis son souffre-douleur favori, Newt ! »

Lentement, le blond laissa remonter sa tête qui s'était égarer dans le cou de Thomas. Il le fixa, longtemps sans rien laisser passer qui pourrait indiquer à Thomas ce que le blond avait en tête. Et le jeune lycéen n'était en rien rassurer ; il en voulait tellement à cette prof d'espagnol de s'acharner sur lui, tellement à Minho de l'avoir injustement balancé. Thomas allait sûrement mourir tout ça parce que Minho voulait pécho tranquillement la sœur de leur prof principal et accessoirement son copain.

Newt laissa enfin passer un sourire.

Inquiétant.

Thomas était cuit.

N.T

Minho attendait sagement que Thomas daigne enfin passer les grilles du lycée. Tranquillement assis sur le muret, sa clope à la bouche, il souriait. Et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il aperçut enfin son meilleur-ami, surtout au vu de la tête qu'il tirait. L'asiatique lui fit de grand signe ; il attendait ce moment avec impatience.

Quand Thomas arriva près de lui il sauta du muret et s'empressa de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Mon pooooote ! C'était trop gentil d'avoir occupé Newt toute l'après-midi, j'ai enfin pu embrasser Sonya ! », s'écria-t-il un sourire victorieux et les yeux moqueurs.

Thomas le regarda longuement dans les yeux, avant de lever son téléphone devant son visage. Et doucement, le sourire de Minho disparu et ses yeux arrêtèrent de se moquer.

« Minho, t'es mort. »

Et Minho reconnu la voix de Newt, menaçante, tranchante.

Lui aussi allait mourir, mais pour de vrai et certainement pas de la même façon que Thomas.

« Eh mon pote, vengeance. », fit mesquinement Thomas. « Et merci, j'ai pu soulever toute l'après-midi ! »


End file.
